predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Viridian Gym Challenge
Gold Star |number = 54 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Delibird Delivery |next = Sixteen Gym Leader Conference}}Meanwhile, back in Kanto, the time had finally come. A man in a mysterious red cloak walked into the town of Pallet. He looked around and saw that there were not many houses in Pallet Town and not many were on the streets. He searched around and sighed, unable to find the house he was looking for. He looked around again and said, "Damn... Where is that house?" Finally, as he walked down the road a little more, he saw a house that rather larger than most others. There was a mailbox that was at the end of their driveway and upon inspection, he found out that this was the house he was looking for. "Ah, yes, this is perfect!" The mysterious man walked up the driveway and up to the front door. He knocked on the door a few times as heard someone shout something from the other side of the door. "Hello?" a familiar female voice said behind the door. "Green, is that you?" The mysterious man asked. "Yes," Green said from the other side. "Who is asking and what for?" "It's me, Green. I have returned from battling the Reddosuta Shikaku." The mysterious man said as Green opened the door to her house. "I know that voice..." Green said as she looked up to that man and rubbed her chin. "Who the hell are you?" "It's me," The mysterious man took off his hood and smiled at Green. "Orion." "Orion?!" Green asked, surprised as she jumped up to him and gave him a hug. Orion hugged her back as they both laughed, happy to see one another. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Would you like to come in?" "Yes, please, Green." Orion said as she moved out of the way for him. "By the way, is Red here right now?" "No, why?" Green asked as Orion stopped walking. "Well, no reason. I simply wanted to talk to you anyway." Orion answered as Green smiled and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, Orion and Green sat across from one another on two couches that Green had just received from a delivery. "So..." Green said as she took a sip of some water she had placed in front of her. "Lay it on me, Orion. Why are here after so many years of not seeing you?" "Well..." Orion said as he sighed. "I came here to simply tell you about some things that I may also tell Red when I see him." "Alright then, go ah-" Green started to say, however, was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. "Excuse for a second." "Of course." Orion said as Green walked over to the door and looked through the peephole in the middle of the door. "Speak of the devil, Orion!" Green shouted as she opened up the door and allowed the person that was there to enter. "It's Red!" "Red?" Orion asked as Red hugged Green and then looked up to see Orion was there, sitting on his couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" Red asked, with a bit of an attitude. "I'm here to share some information with you and Green. I am also here to talk with Green about some things that are going on in Johto." Orion responded as Red smirked and closed the door behind him and Green. "Well, there's one thing I want to ask you..." Red said as he walked over to Orion, looking a little annoyed. "Where the hell were you for these last few years?" "What do you mean?" Orion asked as he stood up to face Red. "I told Professor Pine to tell you that I went on a training spree up nearby Mt. Silver. Did he not tell you all that?" "No, he told us that..." Red answered Orion. "But, he always told us that... only MACHINE, KUSA, YELLOW, AND HAKEL were allowed to go to Johto? What the hell is up with that? Why would you send just those four? Are we not capable enough or something?" "That's none of your business, Red. I sent those four there for a very specific reason. But the reason is only for the Dragons to hear of and since none of the Pokedex Holders are in the Dragons, we do not reveal that type of information to you." Orion answered as Red grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up into the air. "Don't give me that bull shit, Orion! You know we're more than important that!" Red shouted as Orion sighed and spun his body out of the cloak and landed on the ground. "What the-?" "You wanna know why?" Orion asked as Green ran over to both of them. "Stop this!" Green pleaded to the both of them. Red held his arm over her face and pushed her backwards behind him. "Red! What the hell?" "Don't interfere, Green." Red said to her assertively. "Now, Orion... You were saying? Tell me why you left us out of this adventure!" Orion sighed and said, "Fine... The reason is simple really. I'm actually very surprised that you hadn't figured it out yet." Orion said, staring directly into Red's eyes, intently. "The reason is... because I heard what you and Green had become." "Had become?" Red asked as Green blushed. "What do you mean?" "You and Green are married now." Orion answered as Red's eyes opened wide. "I just assumed you and Green would want to start a stable life together. I would have believed that would be important to you than going to an entirely new Johto. You know, have kids, live life, and become the best husband and possibly, father, that you can be." "And you really thought that much ahead?" Red asked as Orion nodded. "Of course. I would like to think that was same mindset for you as well." Orion said as Red turned around to Green and hugged her, apologizing for what he had done. Green hugged him back, forgiving him for losing his temper. Orion then walked up to them and put his cloak back on and said, "I'm not one to break up such a happy apology but... I don't have all the time in the world. I must return to Hoenn soon." "Very well, Orion..." Green said as Red and her stood up and sat back on the couch across from Orion. "So... what's so important that you had end your training in Mt. Silver for?" Red asked as Green continued to sip her water that she lying on the table in front of her between the two couches. "Well... First things first because this is something that I instructed but also neglected to tell you guys for certain reasons which I still may be unable to tell you guys." Orion said as Red and Green sighed at the same time. "But, what I can tell you is what has been happening in Johto... According to Professor Pine, to whom I talked to before coming here, he instituted a new type of rule that gives Machine and Hakel the official power to induct new Pokedex Holders into the group." "New Pokedex Holders?! Have they chosen them yet?" Red asked as Green set down her water and paid attention to three pictures Orion held up to them both. "Yes..." Orion said as he slammed the three pictures down onto the ground. "These three Trainers; Gold, who obtained a Cyndaquil as his starter, Silver, who... unfortunately, stole a Totodile as his starter, and Crystal whom, has recently obtained a Chikorita as her starter. Have you heard of these Pokemon?" "Yeah, Professor Pine was telling us about them awhile back." Red said as he picked up the three pictures and showed them all to Green. "Chikorita, the Grass starter, Cyndaquil, the fire starter and Totodile, the water starter." Green paid extra attention to the boy named, Silver, in the middle of all of the pictures. Silver... Green thought as Red gave the pictures back to Orion. "Correct, Red." Orion said, as he stuffed all three pictures of the three new Pokedex Holders into his pocket. "Anyway... this new type of power that he bestowed upon those two was totally arguable but... I am highly impressed with what these three can do. With my blessing, they have been appointed as the three Pokedex Holders for Johto." "Excellent!" Red shouted as Green nodded and smiled at him. "When do we get to meet them?" "Very soon." Orion said as he turned to face Red. "Red, you are currently getting ready for your test for the Viridian City Gym, correct?" "Yeah, that's right... My test is actually today in the late afternoon." Red said as Orion nodded to him. "Excellent. I have the utmost confidence in you." Orion said. "But, do you know where you must go after the test is over and you are appointed as the leader?" "No... They haven't told me yet." Red said as Green raised an eyebrow at Orion. "Well, directly after you are appointed leader... You must travel to the Indigo Plateau for a special conference between the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders." Orion said as Red and Green looked at each other and shrugged. "The conference is to reveal the identity of a Masked Man that has been terrorizing the Pokedex Holders of Johto and in Johto." "Masked Man?" Green asked, intrigued at what she was hearing. "What do you mean?" "Apparently... The Masked Man is... the new leader of Team Rocket." Orion said as Red and Green jumped up, surprised by this news. "NEW Team Rocket?!" Red and Green asked surprised. "Correct. It's a brand new Team Rocket. The Masked Man, unfortunately, isn't enough to restart such a chronic defeat of Team Rocket and as such... we have recently received information that he is also part of the Reddosuta Shikaku." Orion answered as Red and Green sighed and face palmed themselves. "Yes, I know this grave news however... we do have some good news. Would you like to hear it?" "Yes, of course... Anything could help." Green said as Red agreed and nodded at him. "Luckily, after much annoyance, it seems Hakel has managed to eliminate one of their members. He even revealed his name as well as seeing another Pokemon from Aneso." Orion explained to them. "It's name was Kuroaki and the assassin's name was Toukai. They have also discovered another, female member of the Reddosuta Shikaku named Shuuryou. They were about to defeat her as well however... Pulse appeared and made short work of Machine and Hakel." "Pulse... Emerald?" Red asked as Orion nodded. "Damn... I was happy until I heard that part... So, Orion, what would you like to ask Green?" "Well, Green..." Orion said, turning to her. "It has come to my attention that you are leading one of our new Pokedex Holders, secretly." "W-what do you mean?" Green asked, glaring at Orion. "I haven't even met any of them yet." "Yes, you have, Green..." Orion said, a bit annoyed by her lies. "I know you are sending Silver messages to his Pokegear, telling him to do random things... Do you know what that has got you?" "No, because I don't know what the hell you're talking about..." Green said, closing her eyes. Red looked at her and knew it was obvious that she was clearing lying to him. "Green, don't lie to me." Orion said as he stood up and walked up behind her. "Because if you do... I won't be able to tell you what has happened to Silver and Gold." "Something has happened to Silver?!" Green asked, jumping up from where she sat. She realized that she was too jumpy with how she said it, however, it was no use anyway. Orion and Red already knew that she was lying. "Ah-ha!" Red shouted, calling her out. "So... you do know him?!" Green blushed in embarrassment and smiled at her faux pas that she had just made. Green sighed and said, "Fine... I do know him. I guess you could say... he's a childhood friend." Orion then walked over to the front door and said, "I must return to Hoenn as soon as possible however... before I leave, I will tell you what has happened to Silver and Gold." Red and Green looked over to Orion as he said seriously, "I'm sorry Green but Silver is... Silver has been... eliminated. So, has Gold. The Masked Man has eliminated both of them. I'm sorry but... it is your choice whether to or not help these two unfortunate souls out." "He... he is?!" Green asked, eyes opened wide by the news. "Yes... Now, for now, I must leave you all." Orion said as he walked out into Pallet Town and disappeared immediately as he did so. "Green... I'm... sorry." Red said as Green fell into his arms and began to cry furiously. He hugged just as hard as she was clutching to his clothes to keep her from doing anything out of control. "But... no matter what, I still love you, Green." When Green heard this, she blushed and smiled in Red's arms as he continued saying, "Don't worry, Green... I truly mean what I say. And, Silver, Gold... we WILL avenge you! You can count on that, Masked Man!" Red stood up and smiled back down on Green. "Where are you going?" Green asked as she wiped her eyes clean of anymore tears. "I have to continue my training right?" Red asked as she smiled at him. "Wait!" Green shouted as she ran over to him. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Red? Cause I don't you can recover your wounds from your battle against Team Rocket. Your bones were shattered, Red. It's a wonder you're still able to stand up on your own." "Thanks for your concern Green but... I'm a Pokedex Holder and the only one that can become the new Gym Leader. I can't give up now anyway, after this far!" Red said as Green sighed and turned her face away from him. "I'll be fine, trust me." Red said, pulling her head over to his. He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds with so much passion that Green almost fainted in his arms. "I love you, Green. I'll never let myself die like this. Besides, I've mostly recovered. So, don't worry, I'll be fine. Will you stop freaking out now?" "Of course, Red..." Green said as she smiled at him. "I have the utmost confidence in you!" "Right! That means I'll do my best!" Red shouted as Green hugged him one more. Red hugged her back and then left, back to train his Pokemon for the aptitude test in a few hours. "Alright, guys, come on out! It's time to continue our training!" He released all six of his Pokemon and then headed out to Viridian Forest to train. As Green watched Red leave Pallet Town, she sighed and thought, Be careful Red and... good luck. I... love you too. A few hours quickly passed, and Red arrived at the Viridian City Gym to take his aptitude test. He called out all six of his Pokemon: Pika, his Pikachu, Poli, his Poliwrath, Gyara, his Gyarados, Lax, his Snorlax, Saur, his Venusaur, and finally, next to Pika was his newest addition, Vee, his Espeon. Many people were sitting in the stands, including Green, who had arrived at the last minute. The people quieted around the battlefield where the test was supposed to be held as someone spoke over an intercom saying, "The test shall soon commence... Candidates will have to defeat all six of our Pokemon. They are free to choose and replace their own Pokemon at any time of the battle. However, they will be disqualified when none of their Pokemon are able to fight. The associations of Pokemon are free of their Trainer's control... and will fight under their own will. Of course, this will be a six versus six battle. If all is understood, please, candidate, to return all six Pokemon to their Poke Balls!" Red nodded and called back all of his Pokemon. Time to do this... There's no backing out now... Besides, Blue and Machine would scold me if I didn't become the new Gym Leader of Viridian City... Alright! I'm ready! Red thought to himself as he took hold of his first Poke Ball. "Very well! I hereby announce the commencement of the of the test! Begin the battle!" Red dashed forward, already feeling a sharp pain in his legs and arms. He ignored the pain as Green clasped her hands together, hoping that Red would be able to resist the pain long enough to win this battle. "First up! We have Pineco!" Alright! Red thought as he tossed his first Poke Ball into the air. "Saur, I'm counting on you!" He called out his Venusaur, who seemed more than ready for this battle. "Vine Whip now!" Saur lashed out at the Pineco and took it out in one attack, knocking it onto the ground. "Forretress, you're up next!" The announcer shouted as the evolved form of Pineco, Forretress, appeared on the scene. "Again, Saur!" Red shouted as his Venusaur lashed out at Forretress with the same amount of force, defeating that one as well with one hit. "Nice work so far, Saur! Again!" Saur lashed out at another Pineco that stepped up, however, it was beaten just as quickly. Red smiled and thought, Alright, three down... If I keep up this pace, hell yeah, I'm going to be victorious! Just as the fourth Pokemon, another Forretress, stepped up, Red told Saur to attack once more. However, this second Forretress was rather quick and it dodged Saur's Vine Whip and jumped above Red and Saur. It began to spin violently, launching deadly spikes from its body that headed straight for Saur and Red. The spikes made direct hits, damaging Saur and Red, slightly. "Saur! Sweet Scent!" Red shouted, making Forretress pull away from him to not become mesmerized by the scent. He then called back his Venusaur and quickly called out his Snorlax, Lax. "Lax, Belly Drum now!" Red ordered as Lax began pounding heavily on its chest as hard as it could. "What is he up to?" One of the people in the stands asked, confused. "Even if he's switched his Pokemon, their movements are still restricted by all by the spikes on the floor! What is he up to?" Green heard this comment and thought, If I'm not mistaken... Lax's Belly Drum is capable of transforming physical strength into combat power! Which means... Just as Green began to think out what she was saying, Lax punched the ground and then began to deflect the spikes back the Forretress, distracting it long enough for Lax to get over it. I knew it! Green thought to herself as she grinned at Red. The spikes that were on the floor were repelled and sent back to its owner! Now, they just need to make a finishing blow! "Lax, good work! Now, finish it up with Mega Punch!" Red ordered as Lax sent a devastating punch into Forretress, knocking it backwards, defeated. "Did everyone see that? Forretress' movements were slowed down by Sweet Scent! That's the fourth one down and now the new Gym Leader may soon be chosen!" The announcer shouted, sounding excited for Red. Azumarill stood up to battle Red next and this time, he already felt the strength of this Azumarill. This was going to be a bit tougher than Red would have wanted it to be. Azumarill jumped into the air and turned the entire fighting stage into a giant Whirlpool that quickly disoriented Lax and Red's body. "It's Azumarill's Whirlpool, folks!" As the water swirled around Red and his Snorlax. Damn, I'm trapped! There's no way to make a switch with my Pokemon if I trapped in here! Red thought to himself as the Whirlpool separated him from his Snorlax. As the water rushed around him, he suddenly getting weaker. His legs were losing feeling and the pain from years ago was coming back to remind him of true suffering. Damn this water! My legs are becoming numb from the shock! I can't hold out my longer! "Red..." Green said to herself as she saw that he was beginning to lose strength in his legs. "Hang on..." "Lax, finish Azumarill off! Mega Kick now!" Red shouted as his Snorlax jumped above the Whirlpool and rocketed down towards it. Lax slammed both of its feet against Azumarill's back, defeating it instantly, getting rid of the water around him. He stood back up and called Lax back shouting, "Nice work, Lax! Return!" "The sixth Pokemon in line is Porygon2!" The announcer shouted, sounding even more excited than before. "Fine then! It's your turn!" Red shouted, calling out Vee, his Espeon. As soon as Vee was called out, Red noticed that Porygon2 was locking onto them for some reason. "Oh no! We're being targeted!" Porygon2 then sent a devastating Zap Cannon at Vee, knocking it back over to Red. "Are you alright, Vee?" Vee stood back up and nodded to Red, confident in its own power. "Time to end this! Can you win this for me, Vee? Then go now! I know you can't lose to Porygon2!" Vee stepped up and walked over to Porygon2, ready for another bout. "Vee, use Morning Sun! Heal up!" Vee did as it was told and took in light from the sun that was around them. It quickly regained its health, regaining its complete composure. "Now, Vee, give it all you've got! Psychic!" Red ordered as Vee jumped into the air above Porygon2 and blasted it with an invisible wave of Psychic energy that threw Porygon2 for a loop and defeated it easily. "Porygon2 has been defeated! With that, today's battle is now over! Red, of Pallet Town, is now, from now, onward, leader of the Viridian City Gym!" The announcer shouted as the people in the stands cheered him on, as Red waved to them. As he saw his hand begin to shake, he didn't know if this was the right job for him. Then, as he began to hear the people around him shout and cheer for him, he knew this had to be the right job for him. So, as the test commenced, he waved to the people in the stands that were congratulating him on winning the battle. After the battle was over, Green and him were the last to walk out of the Gym. They stayed in the Gym for quite awhile to find out what they learn about the town and the Gym Leader before them, which was Giovanni but, it was still good to look around for any information on the Gym. Just as they left the Gym, Red and Green heard a familiar voice speak up behind them, leaning on a lamp post with a Scizor next to him saying, "So, Red, I heard about what happened. You took on the role of the Gym Leader of Viridian City? With your injuries?" "Huh?" Red asked as he and Green turned around to see a familiar face standing behind them. "No way! BLUE?!" Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters